Surprising Events
by TayaJaneway1
Summary: Just a little fluff on our fav couple. J/C!!!!!!!


*Surprising Events*  
  
Author: TayaJaneway  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me they are just characters in this story. They Belong to Paramount.  
  
Timeline: This really isn't in the timeline of Voyager. See, Kes and Seven are this one. At the same time. And Kes isn't about to leave Voyager.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is dinner still on?" asked Chakotay.  
  
"Only if I can cook." Kathryn laughed  
  
After awhile they headed for the bridge. Chakotay smiled as he watched her go along with her Captain duties. He was looking forward to tonight. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice her set in the seat beside him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Oh, you would you wouldn't won't these thoughts."  
  
"Would I won't them tonight?"  
  
He looked at her surprised and wondered, "I don't know, maybe." He said hopeful.  
  
"Commander you have the bridge. I'll be in my quarters." She bent down close to his neck and whispered, "1200 hours?"  
  
Her breath on his neck made him shiver, "I'll be there." He managed. She smiled and left for her quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1130 hours  
  
Kathryn was getting out of the shower when the door chimed. She got a towel and ran to the door, but before she got there the door had opened and there stood Chakotay. She was standing in the corner of her living area, hoping not to be seen. He saw her, despite her attempts. He just stood there staring at the figure in front of him, his eyes, almost, instantly ran down her entire body. He tried to stop himself but she was just so beautiful, her hair was soaked and dripping on her shoulders, the water was running down her neck. His heart had almost jumped out of his mouth when he was in interrupted by, "Chakotay, are you alright?"  
  
"Ah.well. ah." He started to walk closer to her. 'What I'm I doing?' he thought. He couldn't stand in one place until he had gotten to the spot right in front of where she stood.  
  
"Yes" he whispered his face just centimeters from hers.  
  
He started to kiss her but before he got to her lips she said, "Computer, block all communication from these quarters, and seal all doors. He looked at Kathryn as if he was surprised. "You seemed surprised, Commander." She said right before she finished what he had started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"It was delious. Did you get the vegetables from Kes?"  
  
"Yeah. I got a little help from Tom on desert."  
  
"Desert?" Realizing what she had just said, "Tom?"  
  
"Yeah. I had never made or knew anyone who made Brownie a'l mode except for Tom's Father. So I asked him if Owen had ever taught him, he had so here it is."  
  
"It looks wonderful." Taking a bite he said, "And it tastes wonderful as well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"One question how did you manage to explain why you wanted the recipe. I'm sure you didn't tell him that you were having dinner with Chakotay."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"You what!" He exclaimed, almost spiting out the wine.  
  
At this Kathryn was laughing. "No, I didn't tell him anything, he didn't even ask."  
  
Relived Chakotay pecked her lips with a small kiss before getting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She got up to get the third bottle of wine. On her way back Chakotay had stood up, she stumbled and fell right in his arms, unfortunately he fell as well and she ended up on top of him on the couch. The wine glasses fell and spilt wine all over Chakotay. They laughed and shared an unforgettable gaze. Instead of pulling away, like she had so many times before, she leaned in for a lingering kiss.  
  
"B'Ellana to the Captain." She so rudely interrupted.  
  
"Janeway here." She laughed.  
  
"Captain is there something wrong?"  
  
She laughed, giving Chakotay a peck on the lips and struggled getting up. "Ohh.." she fell and laughed. "I'm fine just a little woozing."  
  
"O..k. Have you seen or heard from Commander Chakotay? I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Ah. yeah. We're. ah.. having a meeting you'll have to contact him later."  
  
"Ok." She hesitated, "Captain are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Back to her normal tone of voice she said, "Yes, Lieutenant. Janeway out!"  
  
They sat there laughing. As she sat back on the couch, he wrapped his arms around her. She turned around, now quiet, and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Tuvok to Janeway."  
  
"Janeway here." Sounding very irritated.  
  
"I have the report you wan."  
  
"Not know, Janeway out." Cutting him off. "Computer, disengage Commander Chakotay and my comm. badges."  
  
He looked at her with a surprised look. "You look surprised. You know drinking gives you a head ache."  
  
He wasn't sure if she was joking or not but he soon found out.  
  
She looked straight into his eyes, but he saw her gave drop to his lips. He then leaned in and kissed her more than he ever dreamed of. She responded at first, but when she stopped he thought that she thought of protocols, but when he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep. He soon joined her in the land of the 'zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning she woke up at the sound of the door chime. She then relised that she had spent the night in Chakotay's arms, at first she wanted to scream then she just wanted the moment to last forever, unfortunately Tom and B'Ellana wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
"Captain are awake?"  
  
"I am know. Just wait a minute." Turning to Chakotay she whispered, "Come on sleepy head, get up, Tom and B'Ellana are here."  
  
"Do what?" He asked, then he saw Kathryn smile and it all came back to him, everything about last night.  
  
"Just play along." She tried to had the wine bottles and glasses, but didn't do a very good job, "Come in!"  
  
B'Elanna walked in and the Captain got up and automatically hit the floor. Tom and Chakotay rushed to help her, like any gentlemen would do. Chakotay caught her in his arms and she sat there and laughed.  
  
"Captain, I don't mean to sound forward, but." B'Ellana started  
  
"Are you drunk?" Tom blurted out cutting B'Ellana off.  
  
"Don't talk to your Captain like that." Chakotay defended  
  
"It's ok Chakotay, Yes I'm drunk!!" She laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After explaining what had happened, skipping the personal parts, all of them except Kathryn went to the bridge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knowing that the Captain had a headache when she walked in Tom decided to be mean.  
  
"Captain on the bridge." He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Holding her head The Captain gave him the death glare and said, "Tom, you know that we are going to talk extra quiet around here today, right." As saying this she walked towards the helm were he sat and whispered, "and no one is going to why right?" he nodded his. Then aloud she said "and I plan to keep it that way Leitieneut."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" He shouted in a whisper, understanding her double meaning.  
  
"You forgot your boots in my room." She said laughing lightly.  
  
Chakotay looked down at his sock covered feet and turned beet red.  
  
"Captain may I use your ready room?"  
  
"Yes of course, but I'll be in in a minute so hurry."  
  
When Tom and B'Ellana heard this they looked at the Captain who was staring at Chakotay's feet as he walked off. Then they burst into laughter.  
  
"What is so amusing?" Tuvok asked  
  
"Oh, nothing you wouldn't get it anyway.'  
  
"You better be glad nobody else will either." Chakotay said stomping off the bridge.  
  
"He'll get over it. Don't worry"  
  
They were still laughing as Kathryn walked into her ready room.  
  
When she was in her ready room she began looking around for her hansom first officer. When she couldn't find him she started to walk back outside, so that he would say something to her but when she turned around she walked right into Chakotay's welcoming arms. Her blue pools smiled into his brown depths, before he had a chance to react she had him on the couch, doing her best to kiss him, although he wouldn't let her for one simple reason: Tom!  
  
"Hold on! Not here. I don't want to be the next cause of Tom's winnings."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't know about Tom's lotteries."  
  
"I know he has a lottery, but what does that have to do with us?"  
  
"He has the crew betting on whether or not we, you and I, will get together. And let's just say if he catches us in a . compromising position then well. he could take the whole crew to the fanciest and most expensive restraunt on Earth or the holodeck."  
  
She sighed, "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't do this, Computer block all communication and seal all doors to this room." Thinking she said, 'Oh, and deactivate combagdes 1 and 2."  
  
He looked at her in surprise as she ran her hand through his hair and started to finish what they had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, well." Tom started, "Wonder what they're doing? I didn't think it took that long to get a pair of boots. Did you?" He asked the bridge crew.  
  
"Mr. Paris, if they wanted us to know what they were doing they would have told us." Tuvok said ruining Tom's joke.  
  
"My goodness Tuvok, do you have to ruin everything?' He asked rhetorically.  
  
"Mr. Paris to the Captain"  
  
No Answer  
  
"Paris to Janeway"  
  
No Answer.  
  
Laughing he said, "Tom to Kathryn."  
  
Then the Commanding duo walked on the bridge. "Did you need something Tom?"  
  
"Oh,..ah .. no ..ah." Tom turned red when he saw there hair and the Captain's Lipstick on Chakotay's cheek.  
  
Then out of nowhere Harry blurted, "Ah, Commander, I think you should know that you have something red in the shape of lips on you cheek and right above your mouth."  
  
Tom sent him a look that said, 'I'm proud of you."  
  
Then Harry sent him a note that read; I learn from the best.  
  
Chakotay looked at Kathryn, which by now was doing her best not to laugh, and turned a deep, dark red. At that Kathryn couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha" her laugh soon turned into, "Ouch,ouch!!" as he hit her in more of a soft slap than a hit.  
  
Now he was laughing. The only thing they didn't know was that the whole bridge crew was laughing too at the sight of their Commanding officers flirting in front of everyone.  
  
Tuvok, the only one not laughing, coughed and then said, "Excuse me, Gamma Shift is starting."  
  
That in turn stopped everyone from what they were doing and once Chakotay and Kathryn relisied what had happened they turned blood red and turned giggling into the turbolift.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1130 Hours  
  
Chakotay had the table set and everything ready except dinner, they had decided to make dinner together tonight.  
  
The door chimed, he ran into his living area, "Come in" he said with a huge smile on his face. But when he saw who was at the door he suddenly frowned.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Tom said smartly.  
  
"I'm sorry Tom I wasn't expecting anyone but." he stopped catching himself.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So when's the wedding?"  
  
"What!? Oh.you." he growled, "We aren't even dating!"  
  
"You aren't dating?" Tom said looking around, "What do you call this then?"  
  
"I call it, 'Dinner with the Captain.' We've been having dinner and or breakfast almost everyday since we met."  
  
"Sure." Tom said forgetting what he was going to say and running out the door before Chakotay and a chance to retaliate.  
  
Chakotay's door chimed once again and he put his smile back on. He walked into his living area where he found his beautiful captain standing in front of him.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hi, I thought you weren't coming!"  
  
"Tuvok kept me. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked walking towards him seductively.  
  
"Oh, that can be arranged!!"  
  
She was mere centimeters away from his lips. "Ok, shall we get started with dinner?" She teased him walking away towards the kitchen.  
  
"I guess so.!" He laughed  
  
"So what do you have planned for tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know I thought we should just stay around here and see what kind of trouble we could get into!" He smirked.  
  
"I don't think so I've planned to go on a double date with no dinner."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"B'Ellana and Tom." She said simply  
  
"Tom, we are going on a double date. wait date?"  
  
"Yeah is that a problem?'  
  
"Well, no wonder, he acted smarter than usual."  
  
"Tom? I told him to come by and get the PADD from you. Did he get it?"  
  
"No he just joked about when our wedding was."  
  
"WHAT!!!????"  
  
"He saw that we were having dinner and noticed we have been he thought we were dating and getting married. But he was only joking. You do know that right."  
  
"Yeah. Ok go change into something formally but comfortable. We're going dancing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She walked through the doors to her a joined quarters. Five minutes later she walked back through them wearing a baby blue ball gown. He stood in a light blue shirt with a dark blue suit over that.  
  
He walked over and crooked his arm for her. They walked down the corridor. They turned into a turbolift.  
  
"Hey where are we going?"  
  
"Holodeck 2."  
  
"As in dancing?"  
  
"Oh that's a surprise."  
  
They came to the door of the holodeck.  
  
"JanewayParisAlpha43857" Kathryn told the computer.  
  
They walk into a 20th century Paris ballroom.  
  
"Did you and Paris make this?"  
  
"No I created it all on my own."  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
The music started as programmed, Chakotay held out his had, "May I have this dance, my lady." He said using his best English accent.  
  
"I'd be honored." She said taking his hand.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay were so caught up in the dance and each others gaze they didn't even see Tom and B'Ellana standing in the door watching them.  
  
Chakotay spun Kathryn on her heels out of his arms. He walked over to a still spinning Kathryn and stopped her in his arms, he dipped her and then engaged in a passionate kiss as the song ended.  
  
"Bravo!!!" cried B'Ellana, clapping her hands.  
  
"Finally!!" Tom said sarcastically, also clapping.  
  
They were still in the embrace until Tom shouted, "We are under attack by the Borg!"  
  
At that Chakotay dropped Kathryn, tapped were his commbagde would have been, "Shields up.. weapons ready!!!"  
  
Tom was boiling over with laughter and B'Ellana ran to help her Captain.  
  
"Tom why in the heck did you do that?" They all shouted  
  
"Well, for three reasons. One: You weren't paying attention. Two: We are late for out holodeck date and Three: You two were lip locked for what seemed like forever!"  
  
Chakotay and Kathryn turned blood red.  
  
Recovering Kathryn said, "Well, don't just stand there help me up.!"  
  
They were dancing for almost sixteen hours. Then they went back to there on quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 MONTHS LATER.  
  
All of the senior staff were in their places on the bridge. The Captain and Commander in the Command seats, Tuvok at Tactical, Tom at the Helm, B'Ellana at her Engineering console and Harry at Operations. It was a normal day on Voyager, no anamoles, no Borg, no nothing just space.  
  
"Captain can I see you in your ready room?" Chakotay asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Of course, Tuvok you have the bridge." She got up smiling.  
  
In her ready room, she could sense something was wrong. "Chakotay what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, but I have something I want to say, but you might want to sit down first."  
  
She sat down, looking very worried. "What is it Chakotay?"  
  
"Kathryn, I know you don't care about protocol, or we wouldn't have made it this far." She laughed, but he was serious, "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Chakotay."  
  
"From the first time I saw you I've known that. But I didn't think you felt the same way until the past 3 months." He paused, taking a deep breath, "Kathryn Janeway you are the best, the smartest and the bravest person I've ever know." She smiled, all worry gone. "I love you with all my heart." Kneeling on one knee, "Kathryn Janeway will you marry me?" He smiled the smile that made her melt.  
  
She cried when he silde the 20th century solid diamond ring on to her finger. Catching her breath she smiled, "Of course I'll marry you." She cried.  
  
He stood up taking her crying face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her until they could breathe no more.  
  
They were all grins and still crying when they walked on to the bridge. Tom looked up and smiled, then sent Harry and B'Ellana a note: Hey, look at the Captain and Chakotay. What do you think happened? They look happy. You don't think. Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes !!! Hey Bell' we are going to have a feast tonight.  
  
They all smiled at each other.  
  
Kathryn whispered, "Do want to tell them or shall I? No, no let me do it." Speaking up she said to Chakotay, "We can tell them, or show them like this." She said getting closer and closer to his face until they were touching. He couldn't believe it, she was kissing him passionately in front of the whole senior staff.  
  
"Well, if they didn't know or didn't believe they do know!" He smiled and gave her a quick peck. Then sat down.  
  
Tom had know idea that they were engaged, but decided to play with them a little. "So, what would you like for your wedding present?"  
  
"Tom!" B'Ellana said.  
  
"China." She whispered, then Kathryn smiled at the question and went on, "Harry, how far is the next M-class planet?"  
  
"3weeks away, but totally of course."  
  
"Tom set a course. The crew deserve some shore leave and Chakotay and I have some celebrating to do!" She stated calmly.  
  
"We are getting married!" Chakotay said  
  
"Congratulations! Let me see the ring!!" B'Ellana shouted, running over to the captain's chair.  
  
"Thank you!" They both said as Kathryn held out her hand.  
  
"Oh, and Tom." Chakotay started at the dumb striken Tom Paris.  
  
"Yes." He stated nervously.  
  
"The date is 3 weeks from now and I was wondering if you would like be my best men." He said to Harry, Tom and Tuvok.  
  
"Loved to!" Harry shouted  
  
"Yeah sure!?" Tom said still shocked.  
  
"I would be honored." Tuvok said with no enthusiasm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You may now kiss the Cap..the bride!" The doctor said, very excited.  
  
They engaged in a very passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There might be more do you think there should be.  
  
It is really my first FIC. To write only it's not the first to be entered so it is really kind of stupid. But anything for J/C to get together is GREAT by me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And I know B'Elanna is spelled like: B'Elanna not B'Ellana. But when I found that out I was almost finished and didn't want to go back and change them all. 


End file.
